Harry Uno
Harry Uno is the son of Nigel Uno and Rachel Uno (nee McKenzie) in CodeLyokoIsTheBest's universe. He was a KND operative, then became a TND operatve. His codename is Numbuh 361. He appears in 'In Time', 'This Time', and 'Next Time'. Appearance and Personality Harry has dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He normally wears hoodies, baggy jeans, and his father's old sunglasses. Harry is a great leader, but in other areas he is incredibly lazy. He doesn't really care about his grades, but normally manges to scrape a 'C' in all subjects (only with the help of Celeste, though). He jokes around a lot, though he can be serious when he wants to be. In Time In the first story, 'In Time', he arrives with the rest of his team from 2029 to 2009. He tells Numbuh 362 that he and his team are from the future, and is the last to introduce himself. He and the team stay with Sector V. In chapter six, he and the team reveal to Sector V, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 23, and Numbuh 35 that the 2029 world is in danger and that they have to fix it. He then takes charge, showing his leader qualities. Later, he is pacing around Numbuh 362's office, worrying about the battle. He and Celeste talk, then Thomas comes in and says that Kellie is sick. He runs with the two of them to the Moonbase Hospital. After seeing Kellie, he returns to his mother's office. Later, he gets everyone in the Kids Next Door into their battlestations. He is shocked when Father reveals what he did to Kellie and figures out a way to defeat him, making a plan with Celeste. However, he is interrupted by Truman before he can put the plan into action. Harry and the rest of the Kids Next Door escape when the two Fathers are fighting each other. He then goes to visit Kellie in the Moonbase Hospital with his friends. He and Numbuh 362 step outside the hospital room and organise a celebration. At the celebration, he thanks all of the Kids Next Door operatives and invites Truman to join the team. In the epilogue, Harry and the rest of the team go back to their own time period. This Time In the second story, Harry is twelve, almost thirteen. He has just started middle school, along with the rest of his sector. His school classes are explored and it is from his point of view that we are introduced to Anne-Marie, who he has to do a romantic scene in drama with. The two start spending a lot of time together, causing tension between him and Celeste. Once Anne-Marie and Harry start dating, Celeste also gets a boyfriend, and the two friends have a fight. Their atittudes continue until Sunday, where they are given a mission at an Italian restaurant. Harry and the team go to the restaurant, but the villain is already gone. They decide to go back to the ship, but they realise that the ship can't start. This is when Anne-Marie reveals herself as a villain. Harry is shocked at the turn of events, but doesn't have much time to think about it because he is sucked into the time machine that Anne-Marie made. He and the others are forced to watch flashbacks of what happened to their parents in a parrallel dimension. After Anne-Marie tells him she still has feelings for him, he is surprised. He is then transported to the cave where the others are. He has a small argument with Celeste, but then Kellie alerts him to the fact that monsters are coming. He switches to Serious Leader Mode and instructs the others on what to do. Celeste and Truman follow him deeper into the cave while Kellie, Thomas, and Melissa stay to fight the monsters. The three of them come into a bad situation when Celeste gets stuck on a root, but they keep going until they reach the deepest part of the cave: Father's throne room. Father then appears himself, along with Anne-Marie and Nixon. Harry and Father go head-to-head and Harry ends up victorious. He uses the remote to bust Kellie, Thomas, and Melissa out of their prison. He listens to Melissa when she explains what happened and was has to happen, and reveals that they have to go back and decomission their parents. He and the others go and do just that, coming back tired and upset. Numbuh 679 finds them, and the team goes up to Moonbase. Harry finds out what happened to Father, Anne-Marie, and Nixon, then agrees that the team should stay at Moonbase. In their room at Moonbase, he has a talk with Celeste and the two apologise to each other. The others come up to them and start talking, then they realise that Harry's birthday is coming up soon. Two months later, Harry turns thirteen and is forced to be decommissioned. In his goodbyes to the team, it is revealed that Celeste likes him. He thinks he will forget everything, but when he get up to Moonbase, he is invited to join the TND. Next Time In the last installment, Harry is sixteen and in high school. He and his friends are in the TND. After Celeste tells the team that her Aunt Katrina would be looking after her, he is concerned. When his new English teacher is revealed to be Lizzie, he is shocked and anxious. That weekend, he and the team is called for a mission: a forest fire. He and the team put the fire out and inspect the damage, but are almost captured. The next day at school, they decide to wait and see what happens next. When the second fire breaks out, he is the one who finds out and texts the others. He lies to the authorities when Thomas is captured, saying that he knows where Thomas is and that there is no need to worry. He explains that Thomas's parents and brother would worry about them, and they didn't want that. When they arrive at Harry's house, Harry sees a note attached the door. He reads it and gets very angry, telling the others that it's a ransom note. When Kellie insists that they go rescue him as soon as they could, Harry disagrees, saying they need time to form a plan and rest. She disagrees, but says yes. Later that night, he is awoken by Melissa, who heard a noise down in the Weapon Room. The two of them go downstairs to investigate, but don't find anything. Little did they know, Kellie was down there, getting ready to rescue Thomas herself. When he realised that Kellie had gone off by herself, Harry wasn't happy, but accepted that they had to rescue two operatives now. When he gets to school, he is greeted by Lizzie. He acts suscpiciously the whole time. Later that day, he and the team go to the Mountain Base, where Father, Anne-Marie, and Nixon are hiding and keeping their friends. He is summoned inside by Nixon, but the others are not allowed to go with him. Harry is disgusted that Anne-Marie still likes him. Anne-Marie then gives him a list of materials she needs, saying that she will kill Kellie and Thomas if he doesn't cooperate with her. He agrees and the others go back to their headquarters to get most of the materials. In Australia, he realises he was sent on a wild goose chase, then is attacked. When Truman is bitten by a Red Back spider, he orders the others to get back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. so they can get to the Underground Clinic, the hospital for TND operatives. Harry drops Melissa and Truman off at the clinic and he and Celeste head back to the Mountian Base. He delivers the materials to Anne-Marie while Celeste breaks Thomas and Kellie out. When Celeste starts fighting with Anne-Marie, Harry watches them until Celeste shouts her confession. Once the fight is over, he and the team go to the Underground Clinic. At the Underground Clinic, he speaks to Truman. He then talks to Celeste in a private area and they become a couple. On Christmas day, Harry goes to the Beatles Residence to celebrate. Operation: MASKED In Operation: MASKED, Harry Uno and the rest of Sector V met Cheren Uno as he arrived in the Termina Dimension, and agreed to help him in his mission to stop Majora. Harry joined Cheren as they went to Jungle of the Apes. Harry fought enemies using a S.P.I.C.E.R., but later acquired a slingshot as he and Cheren assisted each other in puzzles. Harry and his team assisted Cheren together as they ventured into Majora's Moonbase. He waved Cheren good-bye as he left Termina. Relationships The Uno Family Harry loves his parents and younger brother, George, very much. His mother is more lenient than his father, and lets him stay out late because she trusts him. His father is rather paranoid, but doesn't like to argue with his wife. George is six by the end of the series, and Harry hopes that he will become a KND operative when he turns seven. Celeste Stork Harry and Celeste have been friends since they were little, before they were in the KND. During their training, Harry had started liking her, and had never stopped. When they started middle school, their relationship hit a bump when they both started seeing other people, but they apologised towards the end of their adventure. When Harry was about to get decomissioned, Celeste told him that she "like-liked" him, thinking that he would forget everything. After she joined the TND, they didn't speak of this, making them both believe that the other had lost feelings for them. Celeste was jealous of Anne-Marie for the majority of the third story, and yelled her confession for Harry. At the Underground Clinic, the two talked to each other and became an official couple. Thomas Drilovsky Harry and Thomas are best friends, and always have been. Harry was the one that introduced Thomas to Kellie, starting the latters' rivalry. The two of them like to tease each other, especially about Celeste and Kellie, but the two have always remained friends. They also like the same things: videogames, sport, etc. Truman Kirman Truman is just as much of a friend to Harry as Thomas is, even though he hasn't been around as long. He and Harry are different in what they like, but they alway compromise. Truman sometimes helps Harry study for science class, and Harry helps Truman with his athletic ability. Kellie Beatles Harry sometimes gets annoyed with Kellie, but he still considers her a friend. He was the first person to be introduced to Kellie when she and her family moved from California. He does admire her distraction abilities, even when she gets distracted herself. Melissa Gilligan Melissa and Harry are often on the same wavelength when it comes to the team, but Harry is a better leader when it counts. They have been friends the longest, since their families were the only ones that didn't move from Virginia. Harry often puts Melissa on posts where she can get away quickly, since she is the fastest runner in the team. Category:Operatives Category:Nigel and Rachel's Kids Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:CodeLyokoIsTheBest's Pages Category:CodeLyokoIsTheBest's Pictures Category:KND kids